internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1946-47 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues
These were the 1946-47 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship The top team from each of the six groups advanced to the Qualifiers for the right to be promoted. Class I - Group A Class I - Group B Class I - Group C Class I - Group D Note: Cechie VII earned first place by virtue of a 3-0 forfeit victory over Tousen. The original score was 10-4 in favor of Tousen. Class I - Group E Class I - Group F Note: A 2-2 tie between Zizkov and Rapid became a 3-0 forfeit win for Zizkov. Promotion Qualifiers *AFK Kyje – AFK Bohemians 2:3 OT (0:0, 1:1, 1:1, 0:1) *Břevnovský SK – SK Černošice 3:8 (1:6, 0:2, 2:0) - also reported as (1:5, 1:2, 1:1) *HC Hostivař – Čechie VIII 15:3 (6:1, 7:1, 2:1) Class II The top finisher in each group earned direct promotion. ;Group A Results from three matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results ;Group B Results from six matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. ;Group C Results from five matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. ;Group D Results from five matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. SK Èakovice won the group after all matches were played. ;Group E Results from six matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. SK Čerčany won the group after all matches were played. ;Group F Results from four matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. ;Group G Results from five matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. ;Group H Results from six matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. Sokol Jinonice won the group after all matches were played. ;Group Ch Results from three matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. TLM Úžice won the group after all matches were played. HC Kampa withdrew from the competition. ;Group I Results from three matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. SK Chabry won the group after all matches were played. SK Zeleneč withdrew from the competition. ;Group J Results from eight matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. SK Roztoky won the group after all matches were played. ;Group K Results from three matches unknown. Table constructed utilizing known results. Sokol Horní Počernic was not included in the table. Class III The following 12 teams were reported to have won their groups and earned promotion to Class II: HOS Mnetěš, SK Radešín, Bystřice, Slavia Louňovice, Neveklov, Záryby-Martimov, Mníšek, Slovan Suchdol, Karlínský team, Žižkovský team, Mochov, and Slavia Jesenice. Nusle and Senohraby also earned promotion. South Bohemian Championship ;Class I Won by SK Meteor České Budějovice. ;Class II Group A was won by SK Vodnňany. SK Sevětín won Group B. ;Regional Groups Winners were: SK Třeboň, SK Zliv, HC Putim, SK Draľice. Promotion Qualifiers to Extraliga Central Bohemia ;Group A ;Group B ;Final *SK Slavia Praha - SSC Ricany 2:4 (1:1, 0:2, 1:1) Ricany was promoted to the Czechoslovak Extraliga. Western/Eastern Bohemian ;West - Group A ;West - Group B ;East - Group A ;East - Group B ;Semifinals *'SK Felbabka' - SK Cechie Louny 7:3 (0:3, 3:0, 4:0) *'BK Havlíckuv Brod' - Dolnobousovský SK 6:5 (2:2, 3:2, 1:1) ;Final *'BK Havlíckuv Brod' - SK Felbabka 7:2 (2:1, 2:1, 3:0) BK Havlickuv Brod was promoted to the Extraliga. Moravia ;Group A ;Group B ;Final *'SK Prostejov' - SK Kralovo Pole 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0); 2:2 (0:1, 2:1, 0:0); 4:2 (0:1, 3:0, 1:1) SK Prostejov was promoted to the Extraliga. Slovakia SK Banska Bystrica won the Slovak divisional round and played in a final tournament against three other teams, held in Presov from February 14-16. ;Known scores *Slavia Prešov - ŠK Banská Bystrica 5:6 (1:2, 0:2, 4:2) *'PTTS Trenčín' - TŠKNB Bratislava 13:7 (5:2, 5:1, 3:4) ;Standings SK Banska Bystrica was promoted to the Extraliga. Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *Czech Hockey Archives *SFRP's Hockey Archive Category:1946 in ice hockey Category:1947 in ice hockey